Riders in Remnant
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: "Welcome, my child, to where your dreams and wishes shall be granted! If you so desire, what shall your dream be?" "I wanna become a Kamen Rider!" "What Rider shall you be?"
1. Chapter 1

"Ichigo!"

"Huh?" A beautiful woman with burning red hair, green eyes that glowed in an iridescent way, a white and gold toga, and red crown blinked, looking at the person in front of her.

The person in question had curly black hair, blue eyes, a brown vest over a red shirt, black jeans, and brown boots.

"I-I'm sorry, but, who?" The woman tilted her head.

"Ichigo! You know, the first Rider?" The guy raised his finger.

"B-b-but why?" She couldn't get it.

"Because he is badass! And awesome!" The guy's eyes shone in adoration.

"Um, why not someone else? Like, say, a Heisei Rider?" The woman tried to change his interest.

"Nah, Takeshi Hongo is my favorite ever since I watched Kamen Rider!" He waved his hand.

"But! He doesn't have a weapon! He just has himself!" The woman shook her head.

"And because of that he is awesome!" The guy's eyes shown again, his blue eyes almost seemingly becoming pearls under blue moonlight.

"No, no, no, no! I shall not have this! Riders from the Showa Era suck! They all are so… so… boring!"

As she finished that small rant at the older generation of Riders, the guy flinched, his smile cracking.

"Bah, but let's get down to it. I think… you should be Eternal, he's a great fit!" The woman chuckled at the supposedly smarter decision.

"…" Hands started to make strange angles, fingers bending into a circular position.

"Oh, and I'll even throw in the other T2 Memories!" The woman floated off, not caring to turn back at the guy.

"RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Rushing at the woman, the guy closed in on her neck, his hands beginning to cup and tighten around her windpipe.

"Gah…! S…top!" The woman tried to push the guy off, but he just kept on tightening, his hands now becoming paler as his blood almost seemed to stop.

"Don't you disrespect the ones who **_made _**Kamen Rider possible! Ichigo, no, Takeshi Hongo allowed it!" The guy then yelled into her ear, screaming so loudly, if it wasn't for the fact they were in a white void, he would make any skyscraper near him shatter from his screaming.

"O…kay! You… Ichigo… please…" the woman's face was now purple.

"Good," getting off from her, they guy placed his hands on his waist, glaring at the woman.

"Jeez… violent," as she said that, the guy started to fade away, leaving the woman by herself.

Sighing, the woman brought up a rectangle, words appearing on it.

One name was crossed out by her, followed by one name shining.

"Calm down, your dream may have a spoiled area, but you have three others," the woman breathed out, looking forward.

* * *

"I wanna be… Nigo!"

"Why?"

Looking at the next person, he had brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, a green shirt, blue shorts, and red slippers.

"He's one of my favorite riders! I, uh," he scratched the back of his head, "also wanna punch people really hard."

_'Calm down, your a rebirth goddess, your also a gigantic fan of Tokusatstu, but still,' _sighing, the woman brought out a staff, waving it.

As the guy started to disappear, the woman brought out the rectangle again, crossing out the name that shone, and moved on to another.

* * *

"Kuuga!"

_'Finally, a Heisei Rider…' _

The next person had blond straight hair, grey eyes, a black sleeved vest with a dark blue shirt underneath, black pants, and large brown boots.

"Now, my child. Do you accept your decision?" the woman looked at him in contempt.

"Yep."

"Now go, my child! Let the new world you may be in live with you!"

A sudden golden flash followed, the person there gone the next moment.

* * *

"Hmm…"

"No need to take time, you have an endless amount here."

The final person had red hair with green highlights, green eyes, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath with the words "Amazons!" in an italic and bloody style on it, grey pants, and weirdly enough, no footwear.

"Oh! Um, Amazon!"

"Which one?"

"Alpha!"

_'At least they're actually Heisei.'_

"Go now, my child! And let this world survive!"

Sudden red flash, and no longer was there a person in front of the woman.

"Finally… you deserve yourself a break, Mai. You really do," Mai talked to herself, pulling up the rectangle, the final name there crossed out.

As Mai faded away, the names on the rectangle glowed faintly once more, showing themselves.

_Don._

_Ren._

_Kai._

_Eli._

As those names finally stopped glowing, the white void started to gain colour, the area becoming more and more grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Night falls on the streets, light only coming from the few windows and street lights. Few people were out, as the time was not usual for any normal person to be out. The few that were were just coming in and out of clubs, late night workers, or those of the… less legal side.

One of those was a man with several others behind him, they were wearing black suits with red ties and blacked out sunglasses, while the main guy had a bowler hat, orange hair, a white suit, black gloves, and had on him a red and black cane.

As they passed by several people, who quickly backed away, the head of them spotted a shop. As he motioned the others to follow, one of the people looked at one beside him.

"So, you wanted excitement, there it is," he had blue hair, teal eyes, a green vest with a striped long sleeved shirt, black pants, and green boots.

"Shut up, you," the person he was referring to had acorn brown hair, caramel brown eyes, a red shirt, blue shorts, and green slippers.

As they both walked towards the shop, the window suddenly was broken, one of the goons landing before the two's feet. As they looked back at each other, another was launched out, this time followed by someone else.

That person was a young teenage girl, with black hair fading into red, a red cape, a black long-sleeved shirt with a red rimmed combat shirt, a bullet belt, and boots.

Though that was not the important part, as that was the _**massive fucking scythe she had in one hand. And she just stabbed it into the fucking road.**_

As both blinked at the very dissonant image, the one with orange hair looked out the broken window at the girl.

"Okay," he tipped a cigar in his hand, "Get her!"

As the goons ran at the girl, the two guys ran in front of the leader, blocking the way.

"Tch, of course…" bringing up his cane, the bottom flipped up, revealing a barrel.

"Looks like we have to do it," the blue haired guy said, looking at his friend.

"Yep. Hey, orange head!" Said orange head shot at both.

However, no shot landed on either person,as both flipped into the air, wind blowing around them.

"What the…" as both landed, red belts suddenly appeared on their waists, with the fronts of those belts having a silver protrusion, and a circular hole where a red plate with black stripes sat.

"Ready?" The blue haired guy raised his arms up to the left.

"Yep," his friend brought in his left arm, clenching his hand, while leaving his right arm down.

"Tch, are you two gonna pose? That isn't gonna-" before the thief had a chance to finish his sentence, the two made their moves.

"HENSHIN!" Suddenly, the blue one switched his arm position, quickly moving to the right, while his brown friend brought his right arm up.

At the same time they yelled out, the red disks on their belts suddenly spinned, rapidly flashing in different colors.

As the flashing finished, the two were no longer in their garb from before.

Both wore a helmet resembling a grasshopper, with the red bug-eyes bulging out. Below, they had red scarves, both somehow flowing in the (non-existent) wind. On the front, they had green padding, resembling that of a muscled body, a black bodysuit with the one that was in blue having two stripes, while the one in brown had one. Another was that the blue one had white gloves and boots, while the one in brown had red.

However, those details were lost when the two jumped up, flipping in the air. Though one odd thing was the white effect that was around both, and a cartoon-like sound following them as they flipped.

Suddenly, with a shout of, "Rider KICK!" Both rocketed forward, their feet rushing at the thief. As their feet hit the man, the two flipped backwards, both landing into stances, ready for any attack that might follow.

As the thief tried to stand up, a sudden explosion followed, no doubt at least causing an amount of injuries.

However, that was not the case, as thief stood up again, though this time an orange shimmer was around the point of impact. Another thing was that he was panting, the irregular breaths producing mist from the cold night.

"Not… bad, kids… here's my turn," flipping the cane up, the thief shot at the two.

As they blocked the explosive shots, the thief ran to a nearby fire-escape, climbing up. However, he felt a pulling at his foot.

One of the two, the one in red gloves and boots, was at the bottom!

Clicking his tounge, the thief kicked at the guy, managing to get his hand in between his foot drive and a metal step on the ladder. As his chaser yelled in pain, the thief quickly climbed up, managing to just get up onto the roof.

However, he didn't have time for a breather, as he just got shot at. Running quickly, as much as a tired, drained and shocked thief can, the man suddenly stopped at the edge of the block, finally breathing.

"Hey!" He didn't have too much time, though, as the girl who beat his men ran at up to him, carrying that scythe/gun weapon.

"Well, Red," tipping his hat, the thief smiled, "it was a pleasure meeting you, but unfortunately, this is the time we must part ways," as he said that, a plane like vehicle hovered down, the main reason being the engines on the wings.

As he was about to turn however, the two armoured people ran up, the one in white attacking him with a diagonal chop, while shouting the attack name, "Rider Chop!"

As he was hit, the vehicle quickly floated down, managing to catch him in the open door.

However, both armored figures jumped in too, the one in red gloves and boots restraining the thief, while the other went up to the cockpit, grappling the one controlling the vehicle.

That someone had on her, as evident by her appearance, had a black mask on, obscuring her lower face. She also had a red dress on, with the back exposed, and burning yellow eyes.

As the one in white tried pulling her away, she elbowed him in the gut, following up with grabbing him and slamming his helmeted head onto the floor. Quickly pressing a few buttons, the woman then stood up, only for the armoured person to grapple her again. As the woman pushed away, she kicked at the man, only for him to catch it. Quickly spinning away from the guy, she lit her hands up, her yellow eyes seemingly catching fire. As she delivered a right hook, the guy followed up by dodging, then grabbing her right arm, finishing up with headbutting her.

As she staggered, the guy pushed her away from the cockpit, following up with a punch at her gut. However, she took the opportunity, kneeing him in the stomach too. As he lurched forward, the woman elbowed him to the floor, following up with dropkicking him. However, he turned to face up, catching the foot as it hit his chest. Pushing her foot away, the guy lurched up, followed by him standing. However, he was quickly thrown out by the woman pushing him to the open door. His partner immediately following as he we went to his friend.

As both accomplices ran to the cockpit, flying away, the two guys on the ground groaned, before immediately detransforming. As both looked up, they saw the girl still on the roof, but they could make out another figure, and they can tell something from a primal sense from that figure.

That was someone they shouldn't get on their bad side.

* * *

"I hope you three have thought long and hard about this," the figure from before, now shown to be a woman with green eyes, platinum blonde hair in a bun, glasses, a white corset, a black skirt, a ripped purple cape, heels, and weirdly enough a riding crop, looked at the three.

"But he started it!" The girl pointed at the mirror, or the general direction of it. Unfortunately, that was in the path of the blue teenager.

"Ow!"

"Oh! Sorry!" The girl quickly bowed down.

Interrupting, the woman coughed, "If it was my decision, I would give you all a pat on the back…" the girl and guy in brown smiled.

"And a slap on the wrist!" The woman emphasized her point by slapping her riding crop at the table, causing the girl to yelp, while the boys flinched.

"But, someone wanted to meet you all," as she said that, the door behind them opened, allowing someone else to enter.

He had silver hair, circular glasses, a green scarf, a green button up suit with business pants, and a silver cane. He was also carrying a plate with cookies, weirdly enough.

Walking up to the three seated teens, he placed the cookies down on the table. As the girl stared at him, then at the two others, she quickly grabbed one, then ate it whole. Hearing no protest, she indulged herself.

"Ruby Rose. You… have silver eyes," a cookie crumb bounced off his cheek, "and a fairly large sweet tooth."

Swallowing the desert quickly, Ruby scratched her cheek, "Uh, sorry… I really didn't expect this."

"Neither did I," the man looked at the two guys there, "Is that not right, Don? Ren?"

Don, the one in blue scowled, "I expected you to stop trying with this bullshit."

Ren nodded, "I also expected our caretaker to finally get here. If you did anything Ozpin…"

Ozpin brought up his hand, "Rest assured, she is fine. It is simply because of how late it is now."

Don sighed, "I still couldn't understand why you wanted to go to a store this late, Ren…"

Ren pointed his finger at Don, "Because you drank all the milk we, WE, agreed to SHARE."

Don stood up, "I WAS THIRSTY!"

Ren followed, "WE JUST DRANK SODA BEFORE THAT!"

"YOUR IDEA MADE MY STOMACH HURT, SO I NEEDED SOMETHING GOOD!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO GET THE SODA IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU GROWN TEENAGERS SHUT UP!" Both flicked as they saw the woman point her crop at them. Grumbling, both sat down. The woman simply massaged her forehead, "Calm down Glynda… it's just them…"

"Ahem," Ozpin looked around the room, "I simply came here for a request, but I find myself in an argument."

"Well, if you still wanted us to go to Beacon, the answer's still no," Ruby immediately gasped.

"You DIDN'T want to go to Beacon?!" She pointed at both of them," But it's one of the most prestigious combat academies! It's an honor for ANYONE to make it!"

"Well, we have a comfortable life here. I wouldn't want to go Beacon, even if I have to be tied up and chucked into a Bullhead going there," Don affirmed his statement by crossing his arms and stomping on the floor.

* * *

"I WAS KIDDING!"

Don was now tied up in several cords, Ren busy holding him up.

"Dude, why did you shout that? You know fate and the universe loves to screw with us," Ren sighed as he looked at everyone.

Everyone except for Ruby, who the two can see was being crushed in a hug with a blonde girl, was either talking to other people, looking at the two because of Don, or were laughing at the two because of Don.

Although they could see a blonde guy busy puking into a trash bin.

"I… I have nothing to say," Don sighed, "I really was an idiot."

"Well, at least you didn't have another one of those Kamen Rider dreams again," Ren looked at his hands.

Raising his eyebrow, Don looked forward, "What was it about this time?"

"There was Kuuga, again," Ren frowned, "But I saw someone else. A red Amazon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Nodding, Don looked forward, sighing.

_'Why did Ren and I have to get these belts?'_

* * *

**Done.**

**Now, if anyone is wondering, yes, other riders besides our soon to be formed team shall appear. That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Anyway, please review, and uh, for any other Filipino that was affected by the Earthquake and the aftershocks, hope you're doing good now.**


End file.
